Hellknight: A Mari and Maru Tale
by Sesshomaru'sSisterMari
Summary: It's been a year since Mari, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went in their own direction. Now Mari has gone missing, and the two brother, along with Shu and Rei have to find her, but who is this black armoured knight stalking them, and why does she look like Mari


**Hello, It is I, your friendly, Fan Fiction writer, MARI! I know it's been a while since I have written anything but summer is just sooo much fun. Now...I have to restart some stuff so, here is me restarting a fan fiction from a while ago. I would LOVE to thank two of my best friends Arslan and Fluffy, for letting me use their characters in my story! Thanks a bunch your guys! - Now, on with zee story! Also...if you people don't like the story you can just say it but remember one teensy weensy thing. THIS IS A FAN FICTION, meaning it does NOT have to be EXACTLY LIKE THE SHOW! Thanks.**

**Disclalimer- I don't own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha or any other character that Rumiko created. I DO own, Mari, Shu and Rei, Arslan and Fluffy **

**Hellknight: A Mari and Maru Story**

_**Prologue**_

**Silver haired youkai girl sat in a tree, her golden eyes shimmered in the dim night light. Her white kimono was printed with light violet flowers, an empty sheath hung over her back. Clawed fingers were laced together as her eyes scanned the starred night sky. **

**"Hmmmm...there is no moon tonight...he will upset." The youkai murmured softly. **

**Her claws ran along jagged purple lines that ran along her cheeks then she traced a line to the blue moon on her forehead. A frown creased her lips as she stuffed her hands into the sleeves of her kimono. Closing her eyes she leaned her head against the rough bark of the tree. **

**"So peaceful...why can't every new moon be like this...?" the youkai wondered to herself opening her eyes and nimbly standing on the branch then jumping down, her long silver hair fluttered above her head for a second, just enough to see a thin scar on her neck. **

**She started to walk off until her sensitive ears picked up a noise from the bushes behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder she smirked and crossed her arms. **

**"Ni-san...come on out...I know you are there." The girl said, but her nose told her differently.(A/N: For those who don't know, Ni-san means Older Brother) **

**Furrowing her brow she picked up the scent of kitsune, burning ash and a third scent she had never smelled before. Turning around so she faced the bushes her eyes narrowed as they started to glow red. **

**"Sesshomari...I would not transform if I were you, I just want one thing from you." A voice said calmly, but mockingly.**

**"How do you know my name?" Sesshomari asked as her eyes changed from blood red to warm gold in a second.**

**"That does not matter. Would you like to know what I want from you?" the voice asked still calm.**

**"Fine then...tell me what you wish from me." Sesshomari asked.**

**"My blade, the Hell Sword, Souunga." The voice whispered, taking longer to say the name of the blade then it should have as if the voice had been savoring the word.**

**"Your blade? Souunga has been in my family for hundreds of years, I'm not giving it up to a cocky bastard who thinks he can say that _my_ blade is not really mine," Sesshomari growled, "If you keep talking like that I will kill you."**

**"Ahhh, but your father, _The_ Inu no Taisho, never told you where he really got the blade from...did he?"**

**"Does not matter, as long as my family keeps it safe from greedy youkai like yourself. Now...stop hiding and come fight me." Sesshomari threatened cracking her knuckles her claws glowing a sickly green. **

**"Fine, but be forewarned, I will have my blade Sesshomari." The voice said standing up.**

**"That is not my name, my name is-" the youkai girl started but fell flat into the dust her eyes had a blank stare. **

**"I warned you..." the figure that owned the voice said stepping from the shadows.**

**Half the figures face was covered by a mask, the other half was uncovered, its single eye glowed dark green. Long black hair was tied into a pony tail, and three midnight black kitsune tails flowed from his backside. Looking at the empty sheath on Sesshomari's back he cursed.**

**"Damn it...oh well...I'll just interrogate her." The figure whispered and picked up the youkai girls body flinging her over his shoulder. He smiled wickedly as he disappeared in a roar of black flames that consumed everything around him, and soon the forest was just a stampede of black fire.**

**(A/N:Well...that's the prologue, I hope you liked it...bet you are wondering who took Mari away huh? Well try to take a guess. Anyway, I'll write more ASAP, I just ask for 1 review and that's all. Thanks a bunch and happy reading)**


End file.
